


Twenty-Four Hours

by gaialux



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ending Fix, Execution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found him. He has 24 hours left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



> This is pretty much the ending I was expecting a few seasons back.
> 
> Dexter doesn't belong to me. Written for entertainment, not profit.

They found him. He has twenty four hours left.

Calls Hannah at nine, tells her it dosen't have to end this for her. Then hangs up and thinks _it does, it’ll end this way_. Deb is a mess of  _fuck, fuck, fuck_  for the two hours he stays and listens to her voice. He wants to apologise for putting her through this, but nothing comes out. She says she loves him and he can't say it back, because she's the closest thing he, but he still doesn’t know what love is.

This is the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
